Broken Crown
by slytheringeekfreak2017
Summary: It's been 15 years since Severus lost his firstborn son. Now, he's left with a 13 year old daughter. But what really happened to that missing son Harry? Meanwhile, the Dark Lord is hiding someone from the world... an extremely efficient killer. No one knows who he is...until a chance meeting with Order members. possible ooc.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Well, it's finally here! My first serious attempt at a fan fiction! Ummmm, let's see, I'm trying to make this an angsty one, so give me tips if you've got any. So yeah, enjoy!

* * *

Severus rubbed his eyes wearily. They were stinging from the long hours of homework grading. Not only that, but his eyelids were beginning to droop. He sighed and pulled open his desk drawer. After taking out an eyedropper bottle filled with a lavender- hued liquid, he squeezed two drops in each eye. Getting up, he shut his desk and walked to the kitchenette. As he waited for his coffee, he walked over to the small adjoining bedroom next to his own. He slowly moved to the twin sized bed and gazed tenderly at his sleeping daughter. Aria had recently turned thirteen, and in her father's opinion, was growing up to be a beautiful young woman. Even now, in her third year at Hogwarts, older boys were showing interest in her. She, however, refused them, preferring instead to stay with her own group of friends. From the kitchenette, the coffee machine beeped. He gently pushed back her brown hair and kissed her forehead gently before going back to take his coffee.

As he sipped the hot brown liquid, his mind drifted to another boy, who if he were alive would be sixteen already. He closed his eyes and brought up memories of the black haired, green eyed baby that had been taken from him when he was no more than a year old. As he bowed his head, tears leaked out from under his eyelids, something that the stoic Potions Master only allowed in private. _If only he were here_, he thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I'm sorry I was so long in updating, and I get the feeling that this will develop into a very bad habit. But anyway, please read. Any constructive criticism is welcome (preferably by reviews).

~Fether signing off

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all recognizable places, characters, events…etc.

Also, this story is inspired by Kurinoone's fic "The Darkness Within", which I HIGHLY recommend.

* * *

The only sound that could be heard in the abandoned warehouse was crazy, maniacal laughter.

"No, please, spare me! Mercy, I beg you!" A formidable figure loomed over a covering one.

"Tell me Rogers, why in the world would I?"

"I swear I never meant to betray Lord Vo-", he broke off as he gasped for air. His attacker had viciously kicked just below the ribs.

"You filthy scumbag! You're not fit to speak the name of my father,"

"I beg your forgiveness Heir. Just please, let me live!"

The Heir looked as if he were pondering what to do with Rogers and appeared to come to a decision. Rogers was rigid with apprehension.

"Nah, I feel like wrecking something. So I guess I'll kill you now, yeah?"

Rogers wilted inwardly, and did his best to fight his sudden urge to look up at the Heir's face. He knew it was stupid to think of such things now, but all of a sudden, he remembered his fellow Death Eater, Myles, telling a group of cronies about what seemed at the time a highly exaggerated myth. He remembered Myles saying how every Death Eater who had the bad luck to see the real eyes of the Heir, and not his fake green eyes was undoubtedly doomed to die.

He clung to this last hope and stubbornly refused to lift his head. But all of a sudden, a firm, cold hand gripped his head, and jerked it up to meet the owner's eyes.

"Any last words Rogers?" the dark haired man sneered. "No? Well that's wonderful." His free hand came up to his ever-present mask that covered the upper half of his face. As his hand passed over his eyes, a change came over them.

"Your eyes! They're-"

"Silencio." As Rogers' mouth moved with nothing coming out, The Heir cast his favorite spell.

"Sectumsempra"

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

"Longbottom! Watch your potion!" Snape snapped at the pale, quivering, moon-faced fifth year.

"S-sorry sir,"

"Be careful, and you won't have to be sorry," the Potions Professor replied. That being said, he turned his watchful eye to the rest of his class. At one end of the room, a very harried Hermione Granger was partnered with Goyle. Her face was slowly reddening as Goyle nearly botched the entire potion on multiple occasions. He fought the urge to snicker at her exasperated expression. He held it in to keep up his steely persona. At the other end, Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy were getting along tolerably well enough for Snape's short temper that day.

For the past year, the two Gryffindors and Draco and his cronies had got along quite well after the Triwizard Tournament incident last year with Aria. His daughter had an admirer in Draco Malfoy, and her group of best friends were the Gryffindors Hermione, Weasley, Neville, and Ginny. Aria herself was in Ravenclaw House, and rightly so, as she was a genius above all else. It had been a shock for her to have been chosen for the extremely dangerous Triwizard Tournament. Severus couldn't count how many times he had drunken himself into a hazy stupor out of worry and fear for his daughter. Fortunately, most of the student body was willing to help her out, especially the afore-mentioned Slytherins and Gryffindors, as well as her own House members. After that fiasco, Draco had finally got close enough to her, and got up the courage to ask her out. Of course the Gryffindors were indignant, but soon warmed up to the idea when Aria reminded them of how much Draco had helped her during the Tournament.

Although at first Severus had had second thoughts about letting Aria see someone two years older than her, he knew Draco personally, and knew that underneath the cruel façade, the blonde was a very caring and sensitive person. Nonetheless, Severus had made it clear that if Draco did anything, anything at all to hurt Aria, he would not hesitate to make the rest of Draco's life at Hogwarts a living hell.

As Severus looked back up at the clock hanging over the ceiling, he realized with a start that class was over.

"Bottle up your potions, and bring them to my desk. No spilling of potions, or sabotaging others' assignments," At this, he shot a pointed look at Draco, who looked away sheepishly. He sat at his desk and waited for the students to slowly file out of the classroom. As the last student left the dungeons, he sighed with relief and sank back in his chair.

He reached up to a short bottle on the top shelf of his cabinet, and tossed back a shot of smooth bourbon to wash away the stress at the end of a long day. As the alcohol burned its way down his throat, his gaze fell on an old picture. A gorgeous red- haired woman was reclining with her head in his lap. The picture to the left showed an adorable black-haired child giggling and bouncing up and down on his father's knee. As Snape watched, his slightly younger self in the photograph leant down and kissed his forehead. Then, he lifted up the child's hand and waved it at the camera. He shook his head angrily. _Dammit Snape, you can't dwell on the past. Remember, Aria still needs a parent figure too much for you to be able to afford to wallow in your misery._

He got up abruptly and checked the clock. The longer hand had nearly reached hour, and he hurried off to the emergency Order meeting that Dumbledore had called only this morning. _Only God knows what the old man wants from the Order now, _he thought.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

"Are the preparations all ready my lord?" The black haired boy being addressed looked up wearily.

"What is it Lucius?"

"I asked if everything in plan was all set milord"

"Of course the plan's all set. What did you expect of me? Now let me alone. I'm exhausted and I need to rest before we carry out this mission."

"Understood Prince."

"Tell the others to get ready to set out for our destination in three hours time."

"And our destination?"

"Hogwarts, School of Wizarding and Witchcraft."

Lucius grinned evilly. "They'll never know what hit them."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! How's 2014 been for you all? Mine's been hectic, and I can already tell that I'll hate it just as much as I hate 2013, but enough about that. **

**But all that aside, CH 2 IS UP! YES!**

**Please, R&R. Those make me happy. **

**I'm still going to put up chapters regularly, even if I don't get that many reviews, because I think people who blackmail readers into reviewing are jerks.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything recognizable. If I did, d'you think I'd still be writing this? No.**

* * *

"Severus my boy! How are you doing this splendid afternoon?"

"Just fine Albus, and I intend to stay that way so please, get on with whatever you called me here for" Severus said. He caught sight of that infernal bowl of candy, and saw with some surprise that the candy was not the usual lemon drops, but rather some rather flashy looking wrapped hard candies. He prayed to whichever deity who was listening that Albus wouldn't offer him one of these artificially colored disasters today.

"Would you like a Jolly Rancher before I proceed?" _Damn it all to hell._

"No, I would not Albus," Severus said as he gritted his teeth. "Please, just tell me what you called me here for so I may leave quickly." The old Headmaster's countenance quickly changed, as his face grew somber.

"You have heard of the murder of the Death Eater named Rogers, have you not?"

"Of course I have."

"And I assume you know of the mysterious way he died?"

"I don't see how the Killing Curse is mysterious, but yes, I do know how he died."

"I assume you know that all magic traces can be followed back to their owner, correct?"

"Just get to the point Albus!" Severus growled.

"The point is, the magical traces left at the site of the killing….lead to nowhere. The Aurors at the site found magical traces, yet they cannot be traced. This is very troubling, as it hints that Voldemort is hiding a secret weapon." At this, Severus's eyebrows quirked up.

"How do you know exactly that this killer is on the Dark Lord's side? Hell, how do you even know that he's a Dark wizard?"

"He is a Dark wizard, the traces at the site showed that. However, the Aurors are not entirely sure if he is on Voldemort's side. This also leaves us with the possibility that we have another Dark wizard preparing to go to war with us. Both scenarios are dangerous. If he is truly on Voldemort's side, the fact that Voldemort had him hidden for so long means that he is truly powerful. Then again, if he is on his own, this may mean that we will have to fight a war on two fronts."

"Dammit," Severus growled as he put his face in his hands. "Is this what the Order meeting is about later?"

"Yes it is."

"Then why did you call me here when you could've told me everything at the meeting, along with everyone else? What is it that you have planned for me?"

"Very astute Severus. I have a special job for you. I need to scout out the crime scene for me."

"Disguised as an Auror?"

"Disguised as an Auror."

I don't suppose you have a spare one lying around do you?"

"Actually, I do. Arthur was kind enough to allow you to go in his stead. He was one of the Aurors originally assigned to be on the scene, but I had informed him of this new development, and we both agreed you were more suited for the job."

"You both agreed? Or maybe just you agreed and he went along with the mighty Dumbledore's will?" Severus asked snidely.

The old man went on, heedless of his Potions Master's snide remark. "You will be needed on the scene in one hour."

"I shall come back and report to you my findings when I am done."

"Thank you Severus. Are you quite sure you wouldn't like a candy?" The blasted twinkle was back in the old wizard's eyes.

Severus muttered a few choice expletives under his breath as he swept out the door of the office, and Albus only caught a few words such as "codger" and "off his rocker". The old man chuckled to himself as he popped a candy into his own mouth.

"Hmm..tart yet sweet. Interesting."

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

"I trust that you have got our men under control?"

"Yes Heir"

"Good work Avery. Go to Lucius and tell him I wish to speak with him." Avery scurried away to do the Heir's bidding.

A few moments later, the platinum blond Head of the Malfoy family strode to where Harry stood.

"You wished to speak with me, Heir?"

"Yeah, I did. Let's go somewhere else so weasels won't be hearing what I have to say to you. You can come out now Draco." The smaller carbon copy of Lucius, minus the long hair, slipped out of his hiding spot, straightening his slightly ruffled designer clothes.

"Sorry, I hid here to try and get a chance to speak with you later on, when all these blasted people wouldn't be here."

"Draco, try to speak in a more respectful tone when speaking with the Heir!" Lucius scolded. Then, he turned to Harry and began to apologize for his son's behavior, but stopped when Harry's outstretched hand stopped his apology.

"As you know Lucius, Draco is free to speak however he wants. I'm not like my father. I won't kill him if he says something stupid every once in a while." Harry added cheekily. Draco mock growled at him, and made as if he were upset about this, but in reality didn't really care. He and Harry had been best friends since they were very young, and in reality, these hidden taunts were no more than a game between them.

Nonetheless, Lucius was still slightly nervous about the nonchalant way his son addressed his Master's. However, he decided that this was an issue that would just have to be resolved later on.

"Heir, you wished to speak with me about some issue?"

"I did, yeah." He motioned for Lucius to follow him somewhere where their conversation would not be interrupted. Once they were out of earshot, Harry finally got started on the matter that had been on his mind all day.

"Lucius, I…" he stopped, almost as if he was having difficulty getting the words out. "I'm going to ask a favor of you, and I'm hoping you can understand why I'm doing this."

Lucius was instantly on alert.

Harry took a deep breath and said "I want you to command the men in my place." Lucius did a double take, wondering why the Heir would even entertain the idea of missing out on a battle. "But, but I don't-"

"Don't worry Lucius, this isn't permanent, you know. It's just for this one campaign."

"No, that's not really what I was concerned about," Lucius paused a moment, before collecting his thoughts. "Are you alright? Is there something I should know?"

Harry looked confused for a moment, before realizing what Lucius's real concerns were. Strangely, he felt tingly inside, as he realized that Lucius did care for him in some small way.

"No, there's nothing wrong. It's just that this time, I have something I want to accomplish, and it would be easier if I didn't have the extra burden of worrying about the Death Eaters. You know how easy it is for them to lose control. Besides, I think you could use a little practice with your intimidation skills. I think you're losing your touch." Harry quipped playfully.

Lucius feigned offence at this remark, and dramatically put a hand over his heart in mock horror. "Surely, I'm not that lenient, am I?"

"I'm afraid you are," Harry said gravely. "But back to the matter at hand. Will you accept my offer, Lucius?"

"If I may ask, Heir, what exactly is this objective you have in mind?"

"Do you remember my father? If I correctly recall, he is still at his post in Hogwarts, teaching the hordes of idiots who call themselves wizards. I plan to pay him a little visit while you trash up Hogwarts a bit," he said as a crazy grin spread across his face. "I want to show him what he made me into and I want him to see just what he did to me." Harry paused a moment in his speech. "And I want him to pay dearly for what he's done to me."

Meanwhile, Draco had been discreetly listening in on the conversation with Extendable Ears he had snatched from Filch's office. His already pale face grew steadily pastier as the full impact of what was going to happen to the Head of Slytherin House hit him. He ran before either could come out of the room, and ran like hell until he got the edge of the wards. In the blink of an eye, he had Apparated to the edge of Hogwarts. He didn't stop even to catch his breath before reaching his godfather's office in the dungeons. Severus's life was going to be in danger that night, and Draco would be damned if he let anything happen to the one proper father figure in his life.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. As you can tell, I made Snape Draco's godfather, and I crafted Lucius into the typical uncaring power-hungry patriarch who doesn't really give a damn about his son. Bastard. Anyway,I plan on making Harry particularly vicious and scary. Yes, I am definitely sadistic, so just deal with it. **

**Again, please review if you have anything nice to say (or anything really, for that matter. Don't really care anymore if it's nice or mean) Constructive criticism is ALWAYS WELCOME. I'm willing to listen to any suggestions about how to improve my writing. I could really use it.**


End file.
